Almost Home Free
by summergirl63088
Summary: Kyle and Connie are back, only this time, they're ruining Resident Evil: Code Veronica. Can they save themselves and other characters in time? Or will it finally be game over?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hello, you poor, unfortunate people! You are about to read another one of my failed attempts at a Resident Evil fic. This is Part III of my series, which features two new characters, and if you read the last one, you know of another original character. Let me clear this up before we begin: Kyle and Marco are in no way, shape, or form related to James Marcus. Alright, now that that is over with, I shall present you with a full summary! Hmm…Those crickets sound pretty cool…

**Connie and Kyle are on a mission. But, with all of the perils they face, will they make it out alive? Can Connie deal with what fate throws at her? How will she react when she sees a long lost family member? What is up with Alfred? Will Marco be rescued? Will Nicolai finally get what he deserves? Is Brad ever going to quit being such a wuss? Will Jill quit being so damn heartless? The answers to these and other questions appear throughout the following chapters. Please R&R!**

That wasn't so bad now, was it? If I haven't already bored you to death and caused you to flee, please read my bios for the three original characters. I'm not providing any for the others. Also, in order to understand the full story, you should read my first two R.E. fics. You don't have to, but I warned you. Okay, on with the character biographies!

**We shall start with Kyle…**

**Name: Kyle Marcus**

**Age: 22**

**Nickname: Mower**

**Position: Co-Commander of Alpha Team**

**Clothes: Everything camouflage or black, half-finger gloves, boots, and armor**

**Hair: Black and spiked up**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Weapons: Shotgun, Handgun, and Combat Knife**

**Body Build: 6-pack, very strong**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 185**

**A few things about Kyle's past: He was a police officer in Utah, but got kicked off the force because he shot a convicted murderer and robber over state lines. He's then took up the offer to join the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. after his mother died, solely because he promised to make something out of himself. He only has one brother, Marco. His father was killed before he was born. Everyone who knew Kyle always used to tell him how he looked so much like his father. His stepfather walked out of his life after Marco was born. **

All right, so, Kyle comes from a very difficult childhood. On with our next victim…

**Name: Constance Redfield**

**Age: 18**

**Nickname: Connie**

**Position: Radio expert for Alpha Team/ Medical Personnel**

**Clothes: Mostly black; includes skirts, shirts, and whatever she likes at the moment; half-finger gloves, and combat boots**

**Hair: Blonde and shoulder length**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Weapons: Grenade Launcher, Handgun, Colt Python, and Knife**

**Body Build: Slim, not very muscular or strong**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 126**

**A glimpse of Connie's past: At the age of fifteen, she lost her parents in a horrific car crash. After that, their older brother, Chris, raised Claire and her. She graduated from high school at the age of twelve and completed college before joining the S.T.A.R.S. She joined the S.T.A.R.S. team just to prove to her brother that she could do anything that he could. **

Okay, we're almost through. That is, if you've still stuck around. This is the last original character.

**Name: Marco Marcus**

**Age: 20**

**Nickname: Snake**

**Position: A sniper for the Salt Lake City S.T.A.R.S. team in Utah**

**Clothes: Mostly college prep boys clothing: beige pants, green or blue sweaters, half finger gloves, and tennis shoes or boots**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Weapons: Colt Python, Handgun, Knife, and a Sniper Rifle if he can find one**

**Body Build: Light, strong, not nearly as muscular as his older half-brother**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 157**

**A quick insight to Marco's past: He grew up fatherless. He was in the Army briefly before getting recruited by the S.T.A.R.S. team in Salt Lake City. He is not nearly as sour and pessimistic as his older brother. **

That ends the small biography of my original characters. If you read the second installment of the series, let me apologize. It was really bad, and after this story is completed, I plan to go back and rewrite all of them. Hopefully, this will be a lot better than the last two. Also, just to shamefully plug something, I'm putting up another Resident Evil story. If you ask me, it is a lot better than this series. But, you can still read this one. Anyway, I plan to have it up shortly. Later! 


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Chapter One**

" Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor." the tall black haired man sang as he blasted gray faced humans out of his way with his pump action shotgun.

" Kyle," the blond haired girl behind him muttered exasperatedly, " do you _really_ have to sing that song?"

" Of course." he replied happily as he continued pumping the decaying humans with shells. " It's our theme song."

The girl, Constance " Connie" Redfield, rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and followed her partner.

The two were on a special mission in Madrid, Spain.

It had nothing to do with normal organizations.

No, something bigger.

They were to work on taking Umbrella down.

After the incident in Raccoon City, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members had worked tirelessly to bring the corporation down. They were, of course, all split up. Kyle Marcus's brother, Marco, had been captured before the nuking of Raccoon City. Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Carlos Oliveria were all engaging in their own missions. Chris, Connie's older brother, was in contact with them, but wouldn't tell anyone where he was. Mikhail and Brad were in a hospital, recovering from injuries and hysteria. Well, Brad was the one who went crazy after they got out of the doomed city. And no one had heard anything from Richard or Rebecca.

Connie returned her mind to the present and fired her berretta at the pitiful creations. She would move heaven and hell just to get back at Umbrella. What they were doing was completely unacceptable, not to mention cruel. It was just sick that they were willing to use human beings as the ultimate bio weapon.

" Five minutes until detonation." the familiar voice intoned in the speakers above their head.

" Did you set it?" Connie asked, panicked.

Kyle frowned. " No. I haven't left your sight at all."

Connie felt now wasn't the time to dwell on such matters. " We need to get moving then."

Kyle nodded somberly as they headed for the front door.

" Two minutes until detonation."

" Shut the fuck up." Kyle muttered as he led them down the same hall again, two floors above the basement floor they had been at.

" Kyle," the blond whined, " we just walked by here two seconds ago."

" I know!" he screamed in frustration.

" Don't fucking scream at me!"

Kyle just shook his head before continuing with his walk. " The elevators should be somewhere around here."

" No, duh, Sherlock."

Kyle ignored her sarcasm and went back to looking around. " There they are! Come on!"

He took off running and Connie raced after him.

They made it out of the building with no time to spare. Two steps out of it, they were knocked away by the explosion.

" That was a lovely experience. Care to repeat it?" Kyle asked sardonically as he dusted his black clothing off.

" No." Connie rebuffed as she followed his example.

" Where to next, fair lady?"

" Paris. I want to find that good for nothing brother of mine."

**A.N.- Alright, I'll admit, this isn't my best work. But, I do enjoy writing for the R.E. games. This chapter isn't half as great as the original, but it'll have to make do. Please review or flame, whichever one you prefer. Constructive criticism would also be nice. Later!**


End file.
